


You're not alone

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Illnesses, M/M, Medical Conditions, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rudy is lonely, Sick Character, Soriel ( mentioned), Toriel Forgive Asgore, Toriel and Asgore are good friends, Valentine's Day Fluff, Zing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asgore goes to visit Rudy at the hospital, but these frequent visits these two monsters can discover some new feelings about to bloom.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Rudy Holiday
Kudos: 1





	You're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i wrote for valentine's day.

It was a beautiful summer day on the surface, in a neighborhood called New Home.  
The blue sky with no clouds in the sky, the birds singing ... the sound of children playing and adults talking in the park filled the ex king ears, he liked this one he was somewhat comfortable and relaxed at the same time, something he I missed them while living with humans before the damn war started.  
the scent of roses in a bouquet he held invaded the nostrils of the ex king who now lived on the surface with all the monsters after the barrier was broken.  
Sitting on a bench in the park, Asgore  
he watched the calm and serene lake, the summer breeze blew lightly and gently making small waves of the lake make the reflection of the sun spark over the blue.  
Looking at the roses in his giant paws the goat monster just had a thought in his mind.

"Rudy"  
He and Asgore were college buddies at hotland university, and after the two graduated, the two decided to move on, build a family ...  
but course these two did not lose contact they were still at Toriel's house to remember the college years.  
but that was before he suffered from this disease ...  
A promise was made to him, that he would take him to the surface to see the Sun ... and that was done but ... he was trapped in a hospital bed, sometimes he could feel that Rudy was alone there , visits were rare and scheduled on weekdays,  
he feared that the monster reindeer could go into depression and his health worsen and very ...  
Something he couldn't let happen.

....

"Gorey?" A voice woke him from his thoughts, Asgore turned his head to see Toriel heading towards him ... but what was she doing there? Shouldn't she be at school?

"Hey Tori." Asgore said as Toriel sit in the bench next to him. "So where are the kids?" He asked.

"Asgore, you know that they are very busy with school work, don't you?"

"And then Sans didn't come with you this time?" Asgore asked, realizing that the lazy skeleton was not accompanying his ex-wife either.

"No, it seems that with this rush with Valentine's Day his groceria store is at full speed ..."

Asgore couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Sans working?  
You will see that Papyrus knocked some sense into him at last to make him work.

"It looks like Papyrus managed to get him to work this time, huh?" Asgore asked amused.

"But you know what it's going to be like after that holiday, he's going to close the store and go back to his usual lazy behavior." Toriel spoke and then the two goat monsters shared a heartly laugh, so the former queen realized that Asgore was looking at the flowers in her paws.

"So who are these roses for?" Toriel asked looking at the red flowers the goat monster was holding.

"Oh, that?" he asked and then chuckled  
I was going to visit Rudy.

"Rudy ..." Toriel expression softened. "How's he doing?"

"Well, he is recovering, and the fastest thing that surprises me, it seems that the hospital here is better than Mt Ebott's.

Yes, and that was true, the underground hospital was inferior to the ones on the surface, there were better equipment and they kept working, they were grateful that some humans let the monsters be seen in some hospitals.

"Of course, for sure the surface hospital is  
it was a miracle they accepted monsters there too. "

"Yes, it sure was a good idea to bring him and his family to the surface too. I thought about visiting him because, Noelle is also busy with school work and his wife is traveling on business ... I mean, she is the mayor of New Home afterall ... "Soon his face darkened when mentioning his best friend's wife, and Toriel realized this.

"But the strangest thing is that I never saw her go to the hospital to visit him ... the only ones I saw were Donner Jr., Dess and Noelle coming to visit him."

"Maybe she is busy with business trips, you know that the job of a mayor is not easy, isn't it?" Toriel said and Asgore was silent.

"Yeah ... maybe ..." Asgore said before getting up to visit his sick friend at the hospital.

"Ah Asgore, before you go to visit him, I have something for him." Toriel spoke rummaging in her purse and taking 4 handwritten letters from there, Asgore could recognize the calligraphy and the drawings, they were from Asriel, Frisk and Chara and it seemed that Kris's letter was there too.

"The kids are also concerned about Rudy's condition, so when they found out that you were going to visit him again, they decided to make him better cards." She spoke, handing the cards to Asgore, which she carefully placed together with the roses so as not to wrinkle.

"I have to go to school, oh and tell Rudy that I wished to get well soon."

"Don, t worry i will tell him." Asgore waved to Toriel as he made his way to the  
hospital and she to school.

Walking through the scenery that now was not composed by the calm of the park but by the buildings people and vehicles in the city.  
Walking a little further, he saw the hospital from a distance.

"Rudy my friend, don't worry, soon you will recover and get out of there ... I know you are bored as hell inside ... but when you recover from this illness, I will show you what this ours new world can offer us and we will spend time together like old times.

.......

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, this is a different time line, an upcoming au idea that i had.  
> so some of the deltarune characters don' t exist here.


End file.
